Most exercise devices perform one task and focus on a single part of the body, such as only the arms, legs, or back. Therefore, to achieve a more complete work out, a person may need to use more than one device. Such extra devices cost money and take up valuable space in a home gym, for example.
What is needed is a single exercise device that is versatile enough to exercise various parts of the body.